


An Unexpected but also Expected Joining of Houses

by fandomfineries



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Family, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfineries/pseuds/fandomfineries
Summary: The happy ending I've been mulling over for MORE THAN A YEAR! Finally was vulnerable and bored enough to write some of it down! Arya & Gendry get their happy ending <3 House Baratheon and Stark are united and it's just so many babies (8 y'all, just so you're prepared) and love and all that fluff, gah!
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	An Unexpected but also Expected Joining of Houses

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have literally NEVER DONE THIS BEFORE and am so nervous! I just love this couple still after all this time (ALWAYS) and finally decided to write some of my daydreams down. Hope you enjoy them! This is just the first chapter in quite a few that I have floating around in my head, so let me know what you think! :) I don't have a beta, so if you would be interested to see where I plan on going with all of this, don't hesitate to reach out!  
> I tried to do a lot of research into how long things would take based on miles traveled, etc, but if I'm totally off please feel free to educate me!  
> http://got.nebulagames.net/  
> https://www.reddit.com/r/asoiaf/comments/cw9426/spoilers_extended_how_long_would_it_take_to_get/

The sun greeted her much the same as it had the past three moons of her journey. Beams of light streamed through the large stern windows in her Captain’s cabin, stirring her awake, much like the accompanying nausea she had been experiencing regularly. Though the wind had been kind on their journey, the seas had been rough. Here it was 14 weeks later to the day and her stomach had still not adjusted to life at sea. Arya had tried though. She had gotten used to the routine of the ship and the crew. HER ship and HER crew. It was still strange to realize she was the captain of this ship at just 18 years old. Though still small in stature, Arya had done far more grown up things in her lifetime. That’s why she had fled Westeros as soon as she could. The bringer of dawn but the failure of King’s Landing? The one who saved them all, but then couldn’t? What was she supposed to do with THAT hanging over her head? How could she go back to normal? Go back to the Arya Stark from before everything? From before she left Winterfell…She couldn’t.

Arya startled out of bed, the loose night dress clinging to her from, drenched in sweat. Thankfully, a few weeks ago she had taken to keeping a bucket beside her bed. She grabbed for it quickly and proceeded to heave the contents of yesterday’s stomach into the pail. It had been weeks of this now! She had barely been seasick a week when she traveled from Braavos and back before, so what was it this time? Maybe it came with age, or the size of the ship, or maybe the responsibility of it all? As she shuddered with each terrible retch Arya thought on her dreams and who she had left behind. It broke her heart to leave them; to leave him and her family. The day she had seen Jon off was the day she decided to leave. Her heart and family were fractured, so why should she stay? _‘Gendry’_ her mind would flash without thinking. When she was alone in her cabin, the gentle lull of the ship rocking her to sleep, she would find herself thinking of him. The feeling in her chest when she watched him ride into Winterfell. The flush to her cheeks after she talked with him in the forge. The feeling of him inside of her for the first time. The feeling of him inside of her a few other times as well….What could have been if she hadn’t been so focused on revenge. But she said no, and that was that.

As soon as her retching had calmed Arya’s first mate knocked at her door. Ignoring all courtesy, the large dornishman opened her door and walked in on the same beat. Though he had come at Davos’ highest recommendation, he was a bit brash for her taste.

“You must know it’s not just the sea by now!” he said, a bit impatiently. His olive skin turning pink with the determination in his voice. She remained silent, glaring at him while she held the bucket to her stomach. The silence stretched on and the longer she tried to think of reasons why he couldn’t be right, the more she thought maybe he could. It had been more than 6 moons since she last bled, but that wasn’t uncommon for her. But she also hadn’t been having sex before. There was no way she could know for sure, so what was she to do? Her mind raced back and forth.

“Take this. Leave me.” She said, shoving the bucket into his hands. As the dornishman animatedly grumbled, grabbing fistfuls of his beard and rolling his eyes, she stared out the window. It was then she noticed the raven sitting on the middle window’s sill… ”FUCK” Arya thought to herself, immediately feeling her stomach drop and knowing without a doubt what it meant. She heard the creature tap its beak against the glass. Slowly and a bit defeatedly she removed her covers and walked towards the window. Finally opening it, she found the raven with a small message tied to his leg. _Ravens will find them -Bran_


End file.
